Ignis Avis
by Leina-Marie
Summary: A new weapon shows up in Death city with a mysterious past. All she remembers is that her parents abandoned her for some unknown reason, and it's up to her new friends to help her find out the truth.Things only grow worse when Medusa takes interest in her


Ignis Origine 

_It's cold, so very cold. Where am I? What happened? Why am I so cold. I miss the warmth. It's so dark. I feel so lost. So empty. Help. Please. Someone help me. I don't wanna die!_

The woman walked silently as she headed for home. Her bright yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. She couldn't wait to get the nurses uniform off, and change into something more comfortable. She turned around a corner into an alley, and walked quietly. She felt a strange presence as she made her way, deeper into the black corridor of death city. Suddenly a figure was within her sight. It was a girl. She was bruised and beaten all over her body, as if she had been in a great fight. The woman stopped and watched the girl stumble forward until she crashed down onto the cold hard pavement. The woman walked closer, out of curiosity. Such a strange aura surrounded the young girl. The woman knelled beside the motionless figure. Her golden eyes brightened in excitement when she saw a small round crystal, suspended on a chain, that wrapped around the girl's neck. This girl was interesting. She wanted to know more. The woman smiled as she picked the girl up and carried her on her back. She walked quickly, back to the DWMA. She could give the girl proper treatment in the infirmary. It would be such a waste for something so interesting to just die. After all they were quite similar ,and it would be such a pity to miss such and opportunity for research.

Soon she arrived at the large academy. It was quiet as she walked down the halls of the normally crowded school, but she liked the quiet. Only two people would be here so late, and neither of the two would bother her. Shingami-san would need to be notified of the girl she found, but he would allow the girl to be treated, and Stein could care less of about a "normal girl". She carefully placed the girl on th infirmary bed , and then she hooked up an IV into the girl's arm. Carefully she cleaned and bandaged the girl's wounds. Surprisingly, the girl had burns on most of her body too. She would have to be careful with the tender red skin.

"What happened to you? I wonder." the Nurse mused. The girl moaned softly, but she quickly relaxed as the IV pupped pain medication into her system. The Nurse smiled silently as she gazed upon the bright red crystal the girl wore. It was cradled by the body of a golden pheonix, and the crystal itself shined as if it was on fire. She had seen many crystals similar to the girl's, but this one was different from the rest. She wanted to know who and what this girl was, and she would find out no matter what.

_So cold. It's so very cold. Why am I here? It's so dark, It's so very very dark. I don't want to be here. Wait, what's that light? I have to get there. I have to leave this maddening place._

Slowly the girl opened her sapphire eyes, and she looked around. She was in an infirmary, but how did she get there. She sat up carefully. She felt sore and tired. Quietly she sat and looked around at her surroundings. It was bright and warm in the small room. No one but her was in the room. She liked that. She liked the quiet. She turned her head and started to stare out the window. She could see the whole city from the small window.

The nurse informed Shingami-san the next morning. He wished to see the girl. After she was well and ready to leave the infirmary. There were a few questions that needed to be answered. The woman walked quickly down the halls. Unlike last night, the halls were crawling with people. She soon arrived back at the infirmary and then opened the door. She paused in the doorway when she noticed the conscious girl. Slowly the girl looked at the nurse with her bright blue eyes.

"It's good to see that you're awake so soon." the nurse stated as she walked in.

"Where am I?" the girl asked as the woman began to check the girl's vitals. The nurse looked up at the girl and replied.

"You're at the Death Weapon Meister Academy. You will be safe here."

The girl was silent as the woman carefully unwrapped her bandages. She gasped in amazement when she found new unbroken skin beneath the bandages. The girl looked at the woman curiously and then asked.

"What is it?" she titled her head in curiosity and waited for the woman to answer.

"Nothing, you heal so fast." the nurse replied. The girl nodded and then returned her attention to the window. The sun shined brightly around the girl. It illuminated the red and gold highlights in the girl's light brown hair. The woman smiled. The girl was truly proving to be quite interesting.

Suddenly the door opened and a girl's voice filled the room.

"Miss nurse?" It was a girl with blonde pigtails and pale green eyes, and she was small in size. "Oh 'm sorry did I interrupt something?"

"Oh, no Maka. I just finished checking up on the academy's guest. What is it that you need?" the nurse replied as she placed her attention on the young meister. Maka eyes the new girl curiously, but then returned her attention to the nurse.

"Do you have anymore of that healing salve. Soul ran out, but he refuses to come get some more." Maka replied. The nurse smiled and then went over to a cabinet. She then pulled out a small jar of white cream and handed it to the girl.

"Thank you!" Maka smiled as she held the cream tightly in her slender hands. She was about to walk out of the infirmary when the nurse called out to her.

"Oh, Maka. Can I ask you a favor?" the nurse asked. Maka turned and nodded.

"Shinigami-san wished to meet our guest. I was wondering if you could show her to his office."the nurse asked. The new girl turned around at the mention of her being there. Her sapphire eyes watched the two from afar.

"Oh sure."Maka stated. She looked at the girl and watched her carefully.

"Just follow Maka, she can show you the way to shinigami-san."the nurse stated. The girl nodded quietly and stood up. She wore a dark dress that was ripped on the bottom, but a white lacey shirt was underneath it. She wore white gloves and two belts across her chest the held a hoody onto the dress. Around her waist was another belt. She wore no shoes. Around her neck was a choker that had a chain dangling down onto the girl's chest. A small spherical crystal, cradled by a phoenix, hung from the chain. The girl walked forward. Her steps were almost completely silent.

Maka was almost shocked when she felt no soul or power coming from the girl. I unnerved her, but she dismissed it. Though she still wondered if the girl might be a witch, but if that was the case then

why was she there.

"My name is Maka." the green eyed girl introduced herself.

"My" the blue eyed girl paused.'my name is Hinote"

"It's nice to meet you Hinote"

Hinote nodded, and then quietly the two walked down the hallway. People eyed the new girl curiously and whispered as she passed by. Finally the two arrived at Shinigami-san's office. The masked man looked at the two and smiled

"Welcome!" he seemed very excited. Hinote blinked a few times out of confusion, and tehn she stepped forward.

"Thank you for your help Maka."

"No problem, Shinigami-san" with that the girl left the office and left the two to themselves.

The girl watched the man closely. He was clocked in black and had a huge white gloves and a white mask on. She sensed great power within the man though.

"Welcome to DWMA, miss."He paused.

"Hinote." the girl finished.

"Well, miss Hinote. It's nice to have you here, but I have a few questions if you do not mind answering them." the man stated.

Hinote nodded silently.

"Okay. First of all, do you remember anything that happened to you before you woke up?"

"No, I don't. All I remember is my name"

"Very well then. You don't seem to be a threat to any of my students, so you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. Would you come over here for a moment?" he asked. The girl stepped forward and stood in front of the man. Slowly shinigami-san placed his hand on the girl's head and she closed her eyes. He could sense a strange power in the girl, but around that strangeness he could since a sharp edge and a curved blade. At least he could find that much about the girl. He pulled his hand back and the girl reopened her eyes.

"You're a weapon, are you not?" he stated. The girl's eyes widened for a moment and then she nodded.

"Do you remember why you came to death City?" Shinigami-san asked.

Hinote nodded and held out her arm. Suddenly it transformed into a sharp diamond shaped blade, and on her shoulder was three curved blades.

"I came her to grow stronger. To find out who I am."

"Very well then, I can enroll you here as a student if you'd like."the man stated.

"Yes, I would like that." Hinote smiled and returned her arm back to normal.

"Then welcome to DWMA, miss Hinote." he stated, and then motioned for the doors to open. There Maka stood once more.

"You called for me. Shingami-san." she stated.

"Maka, would like to ask you a favor."

"Yes."

"Would you mind housing miss Hinote until we have room accommodations for her, and also here's a card. Take her to get some clothes and the rest id to pay for any food costs." Shingami-san stated.

"Sure, I don't mind. It would be nice to have another girl around besides Blair."Maka smiled.

"Very well then, Hinote, you may start classes tomorrow if you are ready, and if you need anything dont hesitate to give me a call." the man stated. Hinote nodded and then followed Maka out of the room.

"So you're a student now. Welcome to DWMA Hinote. You'll really like it here."Maka stated

"Yea, I think I will too"

The two's shopping trip went well. Hinote seemed to warm up to maka quite fast. They had went to three stores trying to find clothes for Hinote. Finally the hah found a white shirt with lavender trim that had two belts on each side that wrapped loosely around her arms and a black lacy undershirt. She wore a mauve shirt with black under the pleats. Her socks went up to her thighs and were held up by black belts. They were stripped with lavender and Mauve. She wore simple black and white shoes. Maka and Hinote laughed as they walked back to Maka's apartment. Soul had beaten them home from school and sat on the couch watching TV. Blair was no where to be seen, but no one was complaining about that.

"Maka, what happened since when did you skip class?" he looked up and then stood up. His eyes rested on Hinote.

"Soul, this is Hinote. She's going to stay with us for a while." Maka stated.

'Soul' Hinote thought. She eyed him curiously. She could sense a strong soul within him. She looked closer and focused on the energy. He seemed a bit headstrong, strong-willed, stubborn, such a typical guy.

"Great now we have another stray living with us."Soul muttered. "Blair is bad enou..." He was quickly silenced by a Maka chop. Hinote laughed as she watched the boy sit up as he rubbed his head.

"Be nice Soul" Maka stated as she dusted her book off. Hinote began staring off at the various walls and pieces of furniture. It was a nice cozy place. Maka seemed to keep it very clean.

"You can stay in Blair's room for now. She can just sleep on the couch; she is a cat after all." Maka stated as she pointed to a room. Hinote nodded and walked into the room. It was small and filled with a woman's clothes strewed all around the room. She quietly picked up the things and placed them in a box and then began to organize the vanity. She put the many perfumes and make-up cases in the box with the clothes. She sensed the magic in the air. 'Blair the "cat" must have strong magical powers.' She mused. A little while latter Maka stepped into the room and gasped in awe.

"It's been so long sense I was able to see the floor in this room." Maka laughed.

"Thank you for letting me stay here."Hinote stated.

"It's not a big deal, really. It's really nice to have a girl to hang out with. Blair's a bit more on the wild side, so I don't see much of her." Maka stated. "Oh dinner's ready"

Hinote smiled as her stomach growled. The two walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Soul was already there digging into the food. It was a delicious looked beef stew. The smell only made her more hungry. She ate as she grinned wildly. Maka was a good cook.

"So, what brings you to DWMA?" it was Soul who broke the silence. He was watching her as she thought about her answer.

"I need to become strong." she stated. "I need to find out.."She stopped. She couldn't tell them her secret yet. Only the one's she trusted the most would be allowed to know that.

"So what are you?" Soul asked.

'I don't know' she thought, but different words came out. "I'm a weapon, but I'm different from you and the others that you go to school with." 'Very different'

"Soul stop interrogating her."Maka stated.

"I'm only asking her a few questions. They're harmless."Soul replied.

"No, let him continue. I'm close to his meister. He only wishes to know if I'm a threat."Hinote stated firmly. She eyed Soul as he smiled at the girl. His sharp teeth gleamed in the light.

"Well you're not stupid that's for sure."

"Hinote, who's your meister? Wouldn't they have come with you here?" Maka asked.

"I don't have one."

Soul and Maka were speechless. How could she not need a meister when she was at such a low level like they were? Only the strongest death scythes could act without a wielder and still be strong."

"But how? You're the same as me. You're not even a death scythe yet." Soul stated.

"I told you I was different from you. We're not the same Soul." She laughed. Her sapphire eyes gleamed with excitement. "Frankly I really don't know why I am able to, but its keeps me from having to worry about someone other than myself. You see, I was raised on my own. My parents abandoned me for some strange reason. I don't exactly remember. All I know is that I have power and I want to be stronger. I need to find out why I am this way."

"I'm sorry if Soul offended you"Maka stated.

"No, he had a right to know. He only wishes to protect his meister."

Suddenly a half naked woman popped into the window and meowed loudly. Hinote flipped backwards in her seat an stood up quickly. Her arms positioned in a defensive position.

"What the crap!" she muttered.

"Blair, use the door for once will yea"Soul stated

"But I smelled Maka's cooking, I didn't want to miss eating some."she whined as she grabbed a bowl and began licking at the bowl happily. She looked up and stared at Hinote.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Hinote" the girl relaxed "I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired." With that the girl walked to her room and shut the door. Silently she opened the window and carefully climbed up onto the room. The moon was bright yellow and smiled widely as it stared at her. She stood up and closed her eyes. Slowly she felt warmth creep into her body as she relaxed her mind. She let her guard down for a moment as she just took in the cool night air. Suddenly she sensed a presence behind her. Quickly she turned and transformed her arm into a sharp blade. There was a woman staring at her from a hooded outfit. Bright yellow eyes gleamed against the black clothe. Hinote tensed as she prepared to block any attack that may come.

"Relax child. I've only come to ask you something. You see, you've perked my interest, and I want to find out a few things."The woman stated smoothly. Hinote felt the dark power within the woman and ran at her. Suddenly she was wrapped in a snake like arrows.

"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you, or you little friends." The woman smiled. Slowly her hand reached up and touched the crystal. Hinote struggled as she resisted the woman's touch. She felt heat race into her surroundings as the woman touched the red crystal. The woman flinched and stepped back.

"I see, so that's why."The woman smiled. "You really have turned out to be something quite unique. I like you girl; You'll be seeing more of me. In the mean time, keep that fiery soul in check. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone, would you?" the woman came closer and touched the girl's face. Hinote's vision began to blur. She wasn't in the shape to release so much of her power in such short time of recovery. She felt a sharp nail cut her cheek as the woman smiled. Hinote's arm returned to normal and her body began to go numb. The last thing she felt was the woman licking the blood off of her cheek and then whispering in her ear.

"Soon, you'll find what you search for."

Hinote collapsed on the roof and lay there motionless as the witch smiled. She reached to touch the girl's face once more, but a great power surged around her. Fire enveloped around the girl, but it not burn the roof.

"This is?" the witch whispered as she jumped backwards. The girl opened her eyes, and revealed eyes that burned like fire. Red flickered brightly in her sapphire eyes as she stared blankly at the woman. Suddenly her arm transformed into her weapon, and the girl ran at the snake-like witch. The woman was surprised at how much power the girl was releasing. Only a few moments ago the girl was loosing consciousness ,and now she was enveloped in fire.

"Hinote!" a voice called out in the night. The witch looked back at the far side of the roof. Maka and Soul were there watching the two. The witch quickly jumped off of the roof and ran. Maka was about to follow pursuit when Hinote collapsed and began to roll down the slanted roof. The blonde girl changed her direction and ran for the girl, but she wasn't fast enough. The girl fell down towards the ground. Suddenly a person flew up out if the shadows and caught the girl. Maka and Soul were stunned as the figure landed on the roof silently. It was a boy, maybe a year or two years older than Maka. He looked around Hinote's age. His hair was shoulder length and silver, and his eyes were bright gold with green.

"Who are you?" Soul materialized in front of Maka. His eyes burned with anger. He had never seen this stranger ,and he did not trust him.

"I mean no harm. I was only passing by when I saw the girl falling." He spoke calmly. Hinote was still unconscious in his arms. He wore a trench coat that was black with silver embroidery on the edges. He had loose black pants with large pockets and what looked like a black sleeveless turtleneck. A silver pendent gleamed against the black, but Maka was too far away to make out what it was.

"You haven't answered my question" Soul growled.

"My name is Alek. I'm transfer student for the DWMA. I see that you two are students there. I 'm a meister, if you wish to know more."

"You're a transfer student?" Maka mused. "So you're the one that everyone has been talking about."

"I didn't realize I was that well known."Alek stated.

"He doesn't look like much to me"Soul scoffed.

"Be nice Soul." Maka stated. "Thank you for helping us. We'll take it from here."

Alek nodded and handed the girl to Soul. "I shall see you in the morning then." With that the mysterious boy jumped back to the ground and walked off into the shadows of the night. Soul and Maka carried the girl back inside and layed her on the bed.

"I guess she is just exhausted" Maka stated.

Soul was starring out the window with an angry expression.

"Is this about Alek or the witch?"

"How did we not notice her?" Soul muttered.

"I don't know, bu she didn't seem to stay very long. She seemed more interested in Hinote than us. I'll talk to Death-san tomorrow." Soul nodded and the two walked out of the room.

Few hours later Hinote stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked out the window. Her hand clutched the crystal around her neck tightly. He could still feel the fire that burned brightly around her spirit.

"What does she want with me?" she whispered as she fell back against her pillow and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind and fell asleep, hopeing the next day would be better.


End file.
